1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to turbine engines generally, and more particularly to certain new and useful advances in anti-rotation features for turbine shrouds, of which the following is a specification, reference being had to the drawings accompanying and forming a part of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Turbine engines comprise an airfoil attached to a rotor that rotates about a predetermined axis of rotation. An annular shroud is circumferentially positioned about and spaced apart from the airfoil. An annular split turbine case is circumferentially positioned about and coupled with the shroud. Additionally, an anti-rotation device is added and coupled with the shroud to prevent the shroud from rotating during normal engine operations. However, this anti-rotation device is an extra part that must be installed, disassembled and/or maintained in addition to other components of the turbine engine.